Resident Evil: Return To Hell
by Snake Eyess
Summary: JillChris, LeonClaire. A story about the gang surviving another of umbrellas horror. Told from Chris POV & Jill's POV Please RR
1. Prolouge

Prologue: Persistent Nightmares  
  
My daughter and I were alone. There is something about this house. It  
tries to hurt us, just like it hurt the babysitter.  
  
"Daddy! Come here Daddy!"  
  
That is Emma, my four-year-old daughter. Emma was outside looking at  
the ambulance take the babysitter away after she had been knocked out.  
I have no idea what happened. She was watching Emma while I went to the  
shops. I was only 1 hour and when I came back the house was a mess and  
the babysitter was unconscious.  
  
I went back into the house; a house I knew was dangerous. I went to the  
phone to call my good friend Barry to see if he had any idea of what  
might be wrong with this house. I picked the phone up, but it was dead.  
  
"That's it" I said to myself "I've got to get us out of here."  
  
I headed to the front door to get Emma, determined not to spend another  
night in this house. As I got to the door the lock snapped shut! Eerie  
laughter filled my ears. A laughter that sounded so much likes the  
Ashford's. I pounded my fist on the door. It was useless; whatever was  
in this house took me prisoner.  
  
"Chrisss" something hissed from the darkness. It didn't sound like a  
voice of anything that was human.  
  
"Get out!" I yelled, "Get out of my house!"  
  
I honestly don't know why I did that. Did I really think that would  
help? Whatever is in this house, it's here to stay. I had to get out of  
here. Emma! Where is she? Is she still outside? Safe?  
  
"Daddy! Help me!"  
  
It was Emma! She was calling from the room across from me. I rushed  
over to the room but it slammed shut as I got to it. I heard something  
behind me. I whirled around but there was nothing there. Just dark  
shadows. Walking into the shadows I felt something reach out from  
behind. I closed my eyes, its just my imagination. I could feel my  
heart thumping. When I opened my eyes a hand came out of the shadows  
and grabbed me. 


	2. Dream or Not A Dream

I woke to see Emma tugging on my arm. I looked at my surroundings to see I was in my room.  
  
"How did you get in here?" I asked Emma confused.. I didn't even know how I got up here.  
  
"I came in the door silly" she said giggling at me. I looked around to see the house was no longer dark and creepy. It looked as though nothing happened. I know it was not a dream.  
  
"Come on" I said grabbing Emma's hand "we're getting out og here. I expected all the doors to be locked again but we got out with out any problems. We ran down the drive. It was warm and the sun was shining.  
  
"Come on daddy, mommy's coming home!" I took her hand again to stop her from running down the road.  
  
"Don't get your hopes up baby. Mommy won't be home for another 4 weeks."  
  
Emma shook her head and stamped her feet. A sign that she was about to throw a temper tantrum. She had started it ever since Jill had left.  
  
"She's coming home daddy. David told me."  
  
David told her. Ha! Just great. David was a little boy that went missing around this area. The house in in the middle of nowhere and there are a lot of trees about. People say he was murdered and his spirit now roams these woods.  
  
"Mommy!" Emma shouted excitedly running off down the street to a bend. I ran after her calling her to stop but she kept on running. I eventually caught up to her as she stopped on the bend. A second later there was a sound or a car. I looked up to see Jill's car come down the street.  
  
She pulled over next to us and jumped out of the car grinning.  
  
"Back sooner than I expected. I don't know how you knew I was coming home today but it's nice of you to come and meet me," She said to us. Her grin faded as she took a look at me.  
  
"Chris, you ok? You look shattered and why have you know shoes on and out in your boxers?"  
  
"We have to get out of here. Now." I said quickly.  
  
"Hey, calm down. Lets just go home and you can tell me everything" I nodded reluctantly and got into the car with Emma.  
  
We reached the house and made our way inside. The house was warm because of the sun shining in the window.  
  
"Come on Emma, I will take you upstairs for a nap, you look tired" Jill said and told me she would be back down to talk. I sat at the kitchen table waiting for Jill. She came back down and poured us some orange juice and sat at the table.  
  
"So, you gonna tell me what's wrong?"  
  
"You will just think I'm crazy. As if anyone will believe"  
  
"Chris, your not crazy. Please, tell me what's wrong. You looked as if you were scared to come back here. What happened?" She put her hand on mine. "Please? I'm here to help you Chris" Sighing I decided just to tell her. "See what happened was, I went to the shop and called for a babysitter to watch Emma while I went, when I came back the house was a mess, windows smashed and the babysitter was out cold. She is now in hospital. I tried to get Emma and leave but the house seemed to lock up, Emma needed help and I couldn't get to her, I was grabbed by something and then the next thing I know I was in bed with Emma tugging on my arm telling me you were coming home. She says David told her. You know the little boy that died here."  
  
"Chris, if the next thing you remembered was Emma, then maybe it was a dream..."  
  
"No Jill, its not a dream. Look me in the eye and tell me you have never seen anything strange about this house" She sat back on the chair and sighed. Looking me in the eyes she said  
  
"I have never seen anything strange about this house Chris"  
  
"Your lying Jill, I know you are. Please, we can't stay here. Trust me, something bad will happen."  
  
"Chris im not lying. We paid thousands for this house. We are not going any where."  
  
"Maybe your not but I am. If you want to stay here then fine. But Emma and me are going. Now!" I yelled and stormed off upstairs to get Emma. I could hear Jill follow up behind me. I burst into Emma's room and she looked at me still half asleep.  
  
"Come on baby, we're leaving." I said lifting her. I turned to go out the door but didn't get very far because Jill was standing there.  
  
"Chris, don't do this, please. There is no reason to leave."  
  
"No Jill I'm going and that's final" I said pushing by her and out of the house. I got into the car and drove away just as Jill came out the door. I felt bad about snapping at her like that and leaving but I did not want to stay in that house. Maybe if she saw what was going on herself she would understand. 


	3. The Shadow

Authors Note: The next few chapters are going to be told from Jill's POV.  
  
Chapter 2: The Shadow  
  
I sighed and walked back into the house. Chris and Emma are gone. Now what? I pulled a chair out from under the wooden brown table and sat down. I could feel myself drifting off into a sleep when something stirred behind me. I quickly turned round to see our dog Max. He was sitting looking down the hallway. I just noticed how dark it had gotten. I stood up and kneeled down where Max was.  
  
"What is it boy? What do you see?" I asked looking down the hall into the darkness. I could see nothing. "Come on Max, go lie down. There is nothing there." I said standing up. The dog did not move. Wonder what's wrong? I walked up the hall to find nothing. As I went to walk back down I heard a thump up in the attic. I felt my heart speed up. It sounded like there was something walking about up there. Any normal person would have run but I could feel myself walking up the stairs curious.  
  
I reached the top and the attic door was open. There was a chilling breeze coming from the open door. It was dark. Really dark. There was think dust over everything. The attic was a mess. Everything was trashed. I was about to turn round to leave when I heard a sound behind me. It was a rustling sneaky sound. I could feel the hairs on the back of my neck stand. Whatever it was it was behind me where the door was. There was no other escape. Then I heard a horrible voice, raspy creepy voice of the undead.  
  
"It's all your fault! We will get you all! Get you all for good!"  
  
I quickly spun around and my heart leaped into my throat. It was some kind of witch thing, her red eyes glowing from inside a black clock.  
  
"ARGGGHHHHH!" She charged at me snarling, I was frozen on the spot. Her eyes burning red with fury, her sharp vampire like teeth showing. Her claw reached for my throat and in the other hand she held a sledgehammer. Her red eyes glittered with vengeful glee. I could not move. I felt her cold bony fingers grip round my neck and the last then I remember was the sledgehammer and then everything went black.  
  
When I woke all I could feel was pain. I was too afraid to open my eyes. Afraid encase that thing was hovering over me ready to strike again. Is this all Umbrella again? I thought we put Umbrella to an end?  
  
I strained my ears to se if I could hear anything. I heard nothing. I could feel her watching me. Crouching over me, waiting to attack again. I lay for what seemed forever. To afraid to move. My back was getting sore and lying here was very uncomfortable. I slowly opened my eyes to slits, but I saw no monster. I moved my head looking around. Still nothing. I sighed with relief and sat up.  
  
A noise. From behind. I quickly rolled over to the other side of the attic and I'm glad I did because as I rolled the sledgehammer came down on me again. Lucky it missed. She must have some power, as there was now a big hole of the floor where I was just sitting from the impact of the hammer. Quickly scrambling to my feet I ran for the door as she was trying to get the hammer out of the floor.  
  
I ran down the stairs and I could hear her coming behind me. When I reached the outside door I saw a big dark shape filling the doorway.  
  
"Jill?"  
  
I sighed with relief. It was only Steve. A buddy from out of town.  
  
"What's wrong? You ok" I turned to point behind me but nothing was there. Where did she go? I decided to tell Steve everything.  
  
"Wow, that's quite a story you have there. I do remember Chris mentioning it a few times, he thinks whatever it is, it lives down in the basement. Come on, we will check the basement out."  
  
"Um... ok then.." I said not to sure I wanted to do this after what I just saw. "I will go get some torches." I went to the drawer and took out 2 torches and I picked up rope that was lying. I went to the basement door to get Steve. When I got there Steve was leaning against the door. He was covered in garlic that we had in the kitchen.  
  
"Um.. Steve? Why are you covered in garlic? We are not facing vampires here. I really don't think the garlic will keep it away, but I can tell you now it sure as hell will keep me away from you." I said covering my nose from the smell.  
  
"Hey, you never know. It may come in handy. What's with the rope?"  
  
"I was thinking we could tie it round our wastes just to make sure we don't get separated."  
  
"Or don't you mean so one of us doesn't get captured by this thing"  
  
"Yeah I do"  
  
"Nice thinking" he grinned and tied it to himself. I did the same. We both took a flashlight and Steve opened the basement door. 


	4. The Basement

The door creaked as it opened. Brought back memories of the old Spenser mansion. Shrugging the thoughts off I put a chair up against the door.  
  
"Why do that?" asked Steve.  
  
"I dunno about you but I sure as hell don't want to be trapped down there."  
  
"True. Lets go"  
  
Turning we faced the open door. It was really dark. From down the basement stairs I could hear a loud plop, like a leaking pipe but there is no water below or pipes...  
  
"Um... Steve, did you hear that?"  
  
"Yeah, sounds like dripping blood"  
  
"Thanks Steve. I just convinced myself it was a leaking pipe we didn't know about until you decided to say that."  
  
"Erm... sorry. What's that smell?" Steve asked, as I could smell an odor. Smells like something that has been dead had been shut in here. I knew it all to well from Raccoon City. It can't be. Can it? As we went down the stairs slowly I shivered as the cold hit. It got colder and colder the further we went. We could hear the plopping sound again.  
  
"Have you seen Alien? and the part where the creature is hiding in the shadows and all that can be heard is the dripping of its slimy saliva."  
  
My determination was slipping away. Maybe Chris was right... Maybe there is something in here.  
  
Alien was just a movie Steve! Its just a leaky pipe or something." I said and urged him further down. I felt like I was going to collapse and I couldn't get the thought of something grabbing my feet and sinking its claws into my ankles through the gaps in the stairs out of my head. Not being able to take anymore I aimed the flashlight towards the gaps on the stairs just to make sure nothing was there. We were more than halfway down the stairs. I looked down ahead of us. Still to dark to see any further. Anything could be watching us from down there.  
  
"Screeee!"  
  
Something hurtled up out of the darkness. A blur flew at us flapping and screaming. Steve screamed as it flew to his face. He fell giving the rope a sharp tug. I struggled to keep my balance so I grabbed the railing but wasn't strong enough and broke sending Steve and me down the rest of the stairs. We hit the bottom with a thud. We were tangled in the ropes.  
  
"Son of a bitch! After this, im never looking at a crow again." Said Steve wiping away some blood from a nick the crow gave him. Did this place belong to Umbrella?  
  
"You ok?"  
  
"I'll be fine. Um... you wanna continue?"  
  
"We have came this far, might as well." I said as I stood to my feet. I reached my hand out to help Steve up. He took it and I hauled him up.  
  
"I think it flew upstairs." Steve said.  
  
"No shit. And here's me thinking it was on my head."  
  
"Don't be stupid Jilly. If was on your head I wouldn't be standing here right now."  
  
"I was being sarcastic Steve."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Lets go" looking around there was a lot of junk. Boxes and loads of other stuff. Very easy to hide dead bodies. Over in the corner we spotted a chest. I nudged Steve and nodded my head towards it. He began to walk over to it and I followed. Reaching out Steve opened the chest. 


End file.
